


Ginger Snaps

by 15dogs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, F/M, Oneshot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15dogs/pseuds/15dogs
Summary: Forgiveness is best served with a side of cookies.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Ginger Snaps

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr (@15-dogs)

You glanced up from your Potions essay for the hundredth time that evening to see your boyfriend, George, staring at you. You rolled your eyes with a groan in mock frustration as you slammed your quill against the table. You could feel the glares from the other studying students in the library, causing you to wince at the just-too-loud noise that you made.

“You best be quiet, love,” he teased.

“It’s your fault, George!”

George clutched his chest, feigning hurt. “Me?” he gasped. “How could it be?”

You glanced around the room before leaning in towards George. Your eyes narrowed in on him as you poked him in the chest. He stared down at your finger, raising his brows at the action that was meant to intimidate him.

“You know exactly what you’re doing.”

A smile tugged at his lips as he tapped your nose. “ **Aw, you’re so cute.** ”

You jerked back from him, pretending that your cheeks weren’t tinged pink. Curse that boy and his ability to make you flustered like no one else. “No, I’m not. I’m...I’m…”

“Cute?” he offered.

“Yes-...wait, no!” 

You ran a hand through your hair as you contemplated what to say next. The silence was filled by stifled snickers from George. Your eyes finally snapped up to his, alight with an idea. His laughter died out instantly as he recognized the little expression that was plastered on your face.

“Georgie?”

“Yes, love?”

“Remember a few weeks back when I made those cookies that you just absolutely loved?”

George’s eyes widened as he nodded furiously while recalling the memory; it was his birthday so you made him these fantastic ginger snaps that he couldn’t get enough of. 

“You said that you only make them on special occasions.”

You picked up your quill, your eyes focusing back on your essay. “If you do your work and let me do mine, I’ll bake them for you tonight.”

George’s eyes lit up like a child on Christmas. He pecked your cheek and warmth washed over you at the feeling. As annoying as he could be sometimes, George sure could be sweet. And he knew it too. He knew that if he just looked at you lovingly for a minute, you’d be distracted.

About an hour went by and you were nearly done with your essay, distraction free, when you felt George’s amber eyes on you again. You glanced up and his eyes snapped down to his paper. You bit back laughter as you resumed your work.

And then it happened again. You could feel his stare and, when you looked up, he looked away. At one point you weren’t entirely sure whether you found him annoying or you were swooning. Either way, you weren’t particularly shocked by his behavior, just surprised that he would forfeit free, homemade cookies.

The pattern continued a few more times before you stopped him. You slammed your quill down on the table in frustration, catching your inkwell before you knocked it over as Madam Pince shushed you from the front of the library. 

“George, what are you doing?”

He looked up at you with wide eyes. “Now, love, I thought we agreed not to be distracting!”

“We did! Now why are you distracting me?”

“Distracting you? You’re distracting me!”

You scoffed. “Now how’s that?”

“Because you’re just so beautiful that I can’t look away.”

Your heart swelled but you did your best not to let it show. You were positive that George noticed the blush that coated your cheeks, though, and that only made you more embarrassed.

“See? How could I look away when my girlfriend is just too beautiful?”

“Quit it,” you grumbled, feigning annoyance.

“I’ll try my best, love, but there’s no say that I will.”

And so you tried, and by Merlin you tried, to focus on your work, but George has that wicked way about him where every word, every glance, leaves butterflies in your stomach to the point where you can’t focus on anything else. He knew he had that affect over you, too. He knew because of the way you’d blush and stutter, he knew because of the way you’d tell him to bugger off with a slight smile on your lips, but in that moment, he knew because you kept rereading the same sentence over and over again for about 5 minutes straight.

Finally, your frustrations hit an all time high, causing you to huff and stand up from the desk. George looked up at you with wide eyes, mischief glinting in them.

“What’s the matter?” he asked innocently.

“Take a guess, George.”

You gathered your things and made your way out of the library. You heard the scrambling of papers being mashed together and shoes padding at great haste from carpet onto stone tiling behind you. You glanced over your shoulder as George caught up to you, straightening out his robes.

“Are you going to make the cookies?”

You rolled your eyes. “No, George-

“ **You promised me a cookie!** ”

“-I barely got a thing done because of you!”

“Oh,” he sighed softly.

You looked up at George, suddenly feeling quite guilty about your sharpness. You let out a breath, your eyes shutting for a moment. “I’m not mad at you, Georgie.” He gave you a pointed look. “What? I’m not, I swear!”

“Honest? Because you’re giving that look that mum gives Fred and I, well, all the time.”

You cracked a smile, easing George’s anxieties. “No, I’m not mad. I’m just frustrated that I can’t get anything done.”

“So you’re not mad?” he clarified. You shook your head, a laugh on the tip of your tongue.

“No, I’m not mad. I’m just going to head up to the dorms and try to work alone, if that’s okay?”

George felt his heart sink a little— maybe he did take things just a tiny bit too far. He put on a smile as he tugged you in for a hug, placing a gentle kiss to the top of your head. You gave him a shy smile and a meek wave as you left George to his swarming thoughts.

As he watched you round the corner and disappear from sight, he knew he had to apologize. He scoured his mind, wondering how to fix the mess he so clearly caused. So he thought about you, thought about what you would do for him.

Then— as good ideas usually do— it struck him like it had been the most obvious thing in his mind. No wasting time with that apology. As Bill always told him (though he’d pretend not to listen), if you know that you’re wrong, there’s no use in waiting to say sorry.

***

You sat in the common room as it was far more comfortable (and empty) than your dorm. Finally done with your essay, you looked over it one last time before putting it away. Your eyes were tired from looking over the homework repeatedly, feeling like you never want to look at another piece of parchment again.

As soon as you sat a few hours ago, a pit had formed in your stomach. Perhaps you’d been too harsh with George; he was just goofing off and you went off on your own. You had decided that as soon as you finished your essay that you’d head down to the kitchens and bake those ginger snaps that you had promised him earlier.

A few minutes later, you put your essay away and gathered your things as you exited the common room. You snuck into the kitchens with ease but nearly dropped your things from fright when you heard an unfamiliar noise in the back.

“What was that?” you whispered to a house elf.

The little elf known as Pipsy pointed towards a figure at the station which you normally bake at. “Master George is having a few difficulties at the moment.”

“Master George?” you repeated incredulously. George’s head whipped around at the sound of your voice.

“(Y/N)?”

“Thank you, Pipsy,” you said before joining George. You rolled your sleeves up and grimaced at the mess he had made. “What’s going on here?”

He frowned. “An attempt.”

“At what?” 

“Ginger snaps, I believe?”

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the little bits of flour on his face and molasses coated fingers. You snatched a rag off of a rack beside you and cleaned him up. His eyes fell shut with bliss at your fingers carefully brushing off the extra ingredients from his cheek. 

Once his face was cleaned, you popped up on your toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He opened his eyes, grabbing you lightly by the jaw to place a chaste kiss against your lips. The tips of his ears turned red as he never was truly quite used to kissing someone as wonderful as you.

“May I ask what compelled you to make ginger snaps?” you asked as you cleaned up his station.

“Just felt bad about distracting you, is all.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, a shy smile finding its way onto his lips. “Why are you here?”

“I guess you could say I felt bad about distracting you, too,” you teased.

George wrapped his arms around your waist from behind, placing a kiss to your temple. “No harm done. Distract me as much as you’d like, my love.”

You rolled your eyes, wiggling out of his grasp as you gathered new ingredients. George eyed you suspiciously, leaning on the counter. You shooed him, pushing him towards the sink with you to wash your hands.

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” he questioned, leaning down to catch your eyes.

“Wash up, Georgie! I promised you a cookie, so a cookie is what you’ll be getting.” 

He quirked a brow at your explanation but joined you nonetheless at your station. Your lips curled upwards at his confused demeanor so you motioned for him to stand behind you, taking his hands in yours as you mixed together the ingredients.

From then on, that became a tradition of yours— well, the tradition being you baking cookies while George claimed he was helping by peppering you in kisses every second he could. Although, you were never one to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr (@15-dogs) and wattpad (@15dogs)!!


End file.
